THE FINAL FAREWELL
by Nexsah
Summary: THIS IS A STORY OF THE FINAL YEARS OF NARUTO UZUMAKI. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Authors note

1Story title: THE FINAL FAREWELL

NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

NOTE: I DON'T KNOW ANY JAPANESE EITHER.

ALSO FIRST FANFIC. SO ANY HELPFUL ADVISE WOULD BE APPRECIATED

Story takes place at the end of the fight with Sasuke and Itachi in Shippuuden.

NOTE: 'This is how I write it when someone is speaking'

"_This is how I write it when someone is thinking"_

_**This is how I write when the Kyuubi is talking and inner Sakura.**_

__THIS IS THE END OF THE AUTHORS NOTE THE NEXT PAGE WILL HAVE

CHAPTER 1 ON IT.

ALSO DON'T FORGET TO CRITICIZE ME TO MAKE IT TO WERE I CAN

WRIGHT BETTER STORIES.

OKAY THANKS.


	2. Sweet Revenge

1 CHAPTER 1

"I can't believe it he's actually dead, my brother is dead." Sasuke said as he stood over his brother's dead body.

sob...sob... "_Why brother why, why did you have to kill our clan" _Sasuke thought to himself. (Then he screamed)

"WHY!" As he dropped down to he's knees and started pounding on his brother's chest.

After along and painful pouting, Sasuke finally collapsed (then it started to rain) "_The rain, how I loathe the rain even_

_though it felt so good, but it also brought loneliness with it_." then Sasuke turned his head to look at his brother,

"Kakashi was right, revenge settled nothing, because I still fill empty inside and I still gotta kill Madara." "_I guess I _

_should have started with him, but then again I would probably...get...killed" _Sasuke thought as he faded out of

consciousness. "So the fights over I guess" W. Zetsu said, "We better get going or Pein sama will be mad at us." said

B. Zetsu. (So then they disappeared in a poof of smoke) he,he POOF, oh sorry random coment.

(Meanwhile somewhere in the forest)

"Dammit why can't we hit him" said Naruto, "I don't know, but he's really getting on my fucking nerves" said

Kiba. tch, "That's not very nice my little dog rapist" Tobi said. " What the fuck did you call me you little",but was cut

off by Zetsu " Come on Tobi we gotta go" "Who won" replied Tobi. "Sasuke did, he killed Itachi." "As aspected"said

Tobi. At this every Konoha ninja was startled. "And what of Kisame?" asked Tobi. "He died along with his opponent".

"YO! ALOE VERA! WHERE IS SASUKE" shouted a very angry Naruto. "Go see for yourself you little shrimp"said

Zetsu as he pointed in Sasuke's direction, " _I should kill that kid for calling that" thought WZ. "Just leave him alone" _

thought BZ. "Alright then Zetsu lets go" then they poofed away. "We gotta find Sasuke" said Sakura.

(Then the Konoha ninja sped off toward Sasuke)

"SASUKE!" hm, " SASUKE WAKE UP!" uh, "What...what is it." "Don't what me" said Karin as she hit

Sasuke on the head. "Ouch, that hurt you bitc...but was hit again before he could finish. " I was really worried about

you" "Oh, ah why is ( the guy obsessed with swords) on you back Juugo?" " He is dead Sasuke along with Kisame,

what do you want me to do with them?" "Bury them and make 3 holes" Sasuke replied . "Alright then" said Juugo as he

buried two of them and then started to bury Itachi when he was interrupted by Sasuke . "Wait" "what is it" replied

Juugo . "I gotta get his eyes" said Sasuke as he remembered what Itachi said . Then Sasuke went down and yanked

Itachi's eyes out and put them in a container. " Now bury him" at that Juugo did as he was told . "_ I will avenge our _

_clan brother, I will!" _After that they heard people, "Whose there, show yourself!" shouted Karin ready for a fight.

Then out poped Naruto and the gang. "Naruto and Sakura ." Sasuke said and with Naruto and Sakura saying his name in unison.

THAT'S THE END OF CH.1, SORRY SO SHORT I JUST WANNA SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT AND IF YOU DO I'LL CONTINUE IT.

NOW TIME FOR VOTES

1. SHOULD SASUKE GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE OR JUST FIGHT NARUTO TO THE DEATH

2. IF SASUKE GOES BACK TO THE VILLAGE SHOULDE THERE BE A FOURSOME BETWEEN NARUTO, SAKURA, INO, AND SASUKE?

3. SHOULD NARUTO TRAIN HIS WIND ELEMENT TO THE POINT WHERE HE CAN FLY?

THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS

SEE YOU KIDDIES NEXT TIME...BELIEVE IT !


	3. Reunion

CHAPTER 3

"SASUKE !" shouted Naruto

sasuke replied with "Loser"

"What !" "Why did you call me that Sasuke ?"

"Just saying what you are Naruto." "I know what you want and I'm not going back to the village, so get over it."

"Sasuke please we want you to come home" said Sakura at the brink of tears

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino just nodded and said "yeah" in unison

Kakashi and Yamato just glared

Sai finally thought of the words, disregarding the fact that what he was about to say might cost him his life. "You know your probably just afraid to go back because your fangirls will realize that your gay and have a teeny tiny dick, smaller than Naruto's" after this he just put up a fake smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME" screamed Sasuke. "For your information I'm not gay and my dick isn't small"

"Yeah his dick isn't small" replied Karin

"How do you know Karin" replied Juugo

"Yeah how do know Karin do you spy on me in shower or just take peek while I'm asleep" said Sasuke getting several snickers from the Konoha group

"Um...ummm...he he ... both" replied a now blushing Karin

"I hate you with all my heart you perverted nasty girl" replied Sasuke devasting Karin

sob...sob.."I'm sorry...I won't do it again"

"To late, just shut up" while Sasuke said that still hearing the Konoha ninja laughing, "You guys shut up too, stupid cuntfaces"

"Alright we'll stop, but your still coming with us" said Kiba

Now with a serious face Naruto says "Come on Sasuke, please we need your help to defeat the Akakski."

"No you'll have me first" replied Sasuke

"Fine, let go then"

FIGHT BEGIN

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu", was launched but was easily dodged by Naruto, "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said making 10 clones. Then all the clones rushed Sasuke, kicking him up into the air, while Naruto lunged in after and attacked with Uzumaki barrage.

Both warriors then both fell to the ground (unconscious) due to the lack of chakra, caused from their previous fight

They all aproached the two and Kakashi said "We need to get them to the hospital back in Konoha" everyone else just nodded in agreement, since Sakura and Karin couldn't heal them because their chakra was low too.

SORRY SO SHORT BUT MY MOM SAYS I GOTTA GET STARTED ON MY HOMEWORK.

ALSO THERE WILL BE A FIGHT TO THE DEATH BETWEEN SASUKE AND NARUTO JUST NOT IN THIS STORY BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL AND YES I'M GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL AFTER THIS ONE IS OVER.

AND I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER EVEN IF I HAVE TO WRITE IT ON THE WEEKEND.

--SO PEACE HO, GOODNIGHT


	4. Hospital

Naruto: Man Nexsah you suck.

Nexsah: Why do I suck?

Naruto: Because all your chapters are so short.

Nexsah: Shut up, I'm just starting and I don't have enough time due to my Biology and English 2 classes, how I hate them and the teachers, they're such bitches.

Naruto: Oh, well I know you fill, Iruka sensei always gave alot homework so I had no time for fun either, that fucking pansy ass bitch.

Iruka: What was that Naruto!

Naruto: Oh, hey Iruka sensei, how you doing?

Iruka: Come with me Naruto

Naruto: No wait, NOOOO! (Naruto gets dragged of by Iruka)

Nexsah: Well now that's over with lets do the disclaimer (Oh how I wished I could write in script form all the time, it makes it much easier)

Sasuke: Ok here I go, Nexsah does not own Naruto because he is a dickface.

Nexsah: Get out of here emo boy! (Sasuke leaves) Okay here is chapter 4!

CHAPTER 4

THE HOSPITAL

"_AH, man my head hurts" _Naruto thought as he realized he was sitting infront of huge cage, "What do you want fox" **_"I don't want anything from you kit"_**

"Then why am I here" after Naruto said that the fox appeared before him **_"I just want to discuss something with you" _**"What is it ?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face

**_"When you fought that Akaksuki member, did you fill as if something bad happend" _**at this statment there a loud ping in Naruto's heart.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I thought about the pervy sage alot during that fight" "I remember the days we trained together especially that one day"

**(FLASHBACK)**

**1 YEAR EARLIER AT VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE STONES**

Jiraiya and his pupil were walking down the street speaking to one another "Hey pervy sage what are we doing in such a dump of a town"

"SHUT IT NARUTO! As for your question..." a long silence came upon the two shinobi

"Uh, pervy sa-" but was cut off by Jiraiya

"We're here to do some research" at this Naruto fell to the ground. "You know just when I thought you changed you pull off something like this, you haven't changed at all, YOUR STILL A HUGE, SEXUALLY DERIVED PERVERT!!"

"Just shut up we'll train be sure of that"

"Yeah I'm gonna get a whole lot stronger and bring Sasuke back, BELIEVE IT!"

"Would you stop saying that its getting on my nerves"

"Fine I'll stop saying believe it" THANK GOD, I DON'T HAVE TO TYPE THAT ANNOYING CATCH PHRASE EVER AGAIN.

5 HOURS LATER

"Alright Naruto the jutsu I'm about to teach is forbidden and must only be used as a last resort understand" Naruto nodded "Good, remember this jutsu is very powerful, so powerful that it will cost you your life if you use it"

"My life" Naruto said with questioning eyes

"Yes your life, also this technique was made by the 4th hokage"

"The 4th hokage?"

"Yeah, this is the jutsu he used to seal the Kyuubi inside you and its called Reaper Death Seal"

"Why is it called that"

"Because the jutsu summons the death god and as soon as you summon him you've made a deal with him"

"A deal"

"Yes, a deal to kill your opponent and eat his soul in exchange for your soul"

"Why would the 4th do something like that and inprison the Kyuubi inside me"

"Well he loved his village and its not like he could ask anyone else to use their kid for the jutsu so he used his own son"

"Son, you mean ...sob...sob...I'm...sob...the 4th's...son" Naruto said weepingly

"Yeah come here" Jiraiya gives Naruto a big hug.

2 hours later

"Well training over, we should really go get something to eat"

"Yeah, lets get ramen"

"I was thinking steak, but since you got through the training so fast, I guess we could go get ramen"

"Yaaaah" Naruto said excitedly

AT THE RAMEN STAND

"You know Naruto I am really proud of you for that hard training you did today, your father would be proud too"

"Probably, but you know what" Jiraiya tilted his head questioningly "I wish was still here, but he's not, but at least your here, you showed what its like to have a father ya know."

"Yeah, hey its about time to get a room, so we should hurry up" Jiraiya said with a smile on his face"

"Your right, lets go" and with that Naruto finished his ramen and lept out of the store with Jiraiya right behind him"

"_Yeah that night would've ended perfect if it wasn't for what the pervy sage did at the hotel room, in the middle of the night" **"Yeah, what happend that night will be forever burned in my memory"**_

HOTEL ROOM - MIDNIGHT (WARNING SHORT LEMON)

Naruto was happily sleeping when he was woke up from the sounds from a lady and pervy sage, "Ahuhyeah...harder...faster...fuck me faster!"

Naruto looked over and saw Jiraiya pounding vigoruosly, "Oh yeah baby you like that, after this how bout you lick my stones" Jiraiya laughed with a perverted smile on his face.

Naruto could only watch as his mentor shoved his shaft into the girls nub, over and over again until...SPLOOSH white sticky stuff went everywhere.

"Oh that was so good you old perv you"

"Yeah that was so good my little love dumplin"

"Oh by the way, your fee 25,000 yen"

"WHAT, why is it that much"

"Because I'm that good and thats what we whores cost here in the land of stone"

"Okay here" then the hooker got dressed and took off with her money then Naruto jumped up

"What the fuck was that you old perv"

"Shut up you must have liked what you saw because you didn't stop us, I guess I'm rubbin off on you, little perv of mine" Naruto could only blush

"Shut up pervy sage"

**END FLASHBACK**

**"You know we should really get back at him for that" **"Yeah I know, and I am really going to get him back, I'll probably cut his balls off"

"Naruto" a voice said " Sakura is that you?"

"**_See ya kit hope you fill better, not...ha ha ha ha" _**Then Naruto woke up in a hospital room with Sakura overtop of him looking down

"Sakura" Naruto said only to have a finger put over his mouth, "shhh, save your strength Naruto"

"How long have I been out Sakura?"

"Three days, you and Sasuke" after that Naruto looked next to him only to see Sasuke just glaring at him with a scowl on his face

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke finally said "You know I really don't want to be here so when I fully healed I'm leav-" but was cut off by Karin poping out and saying "No your not leaving, we're all staying here to train and thats that!" Sasuke was about to reply but held his tongue at seeing Karin shaking her fist, so all that came out was "hmph"

"Well I'll be leaving and if he says anything like that again just tell me and I'll set him straight" Karin said threatning Sasuke (Karin leaves)

"Where is everybody" Naruto asked

"Well Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata are on a mission, Ino is volunteering at the hospital today, Shikamaru is at Suna, Chouji is eating of course, Kakashi sensei is probably watching Makeout Paradise, and everbody else is alright too."

"Okay, wait they made Makeout Paradise into a movie!" Naruto said almost screaming at the excitement only to be hit in the head by Sakura as she said "pervert" Naruto just looked at her questioningly but then replied "What, no I'm not a pervert I'm just excited because thats pervy sage's book."

At that Sakura just frowned, "Whats wrong Sakura, why the long face"

"Well Naruto I've got something to tell you something bad but I think its best for me not to tell you now"

"Wha-" only to be cut off from a kiss by Sakura

"Just don't worry about it now I'll tell you later, bye" (Sakura leaves)

"She kissed me, she kissed me, why did she-" but Sasuke didn't let him finish

"Because she loves you, loser and I always known that you two would end up together" at this Naruto blushed even more and just said "Well I can't believe it she acutally likes me, and I wonder what was so bad she had to tell

"I don't know Naruto, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow" after that Shizune poped and said "Lights out its nap time"

"But we just woke up" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, "No buts, lights out" Shizune said and then turned off the lights and slammed the door

**WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, I FINALLY MADE ONE LONGER NOT MUCH LONGER BUT ITS LONGER**

**SO SEND SOME REVIEWS TELL ME IF YOU LOVE, HATE IT, OR JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT IT AND CRITISIZE ME TO MAKE ME BETTER AT WRITING STORIES**

**VOTE TIME**

1. SHOULD NARUTO AND SAKURA GO ON A DATE

2. SHOULD SASUKE AND INO GET TOGETHER OR SHOULD HE BE WITH KARIN

3. SHOULD KAKASHI VISIT NARUTO AT THE HOSPITAL

4. AND SHOULD THE KYUUBI AND NARUTO HAVE A TALK ABOUT HIS PARENTS

5. SHOULD NARUTO FIND OUT ABOUT JIRAIYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

**WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW**

**PEACE HO: NEXSAH OUT**


	5. A Memorable Day

Nexsah: Man I hate my computer, I need to get it fixed because a couple of months ago I got mad at and kind of hit the back of causing it to crack inside of the screen and now the color is leaking out inside of it, so anyone know where I can get it fixed cheaply.

Sasuke: No, no one know and no one cares as long as you keep writing the story.

Nexsah: Shut up emo boy! No one cares about you.

Sasuke: No sob one sob cares sob about sob me?

Nexsah: Nope. Not even me.

Sasuke: WAAAAAHHHH! (Sasuke runs off to get conforted by Ino)

Nexsah: Hope you two have fun, not (even though they do in this chapter) Oh hey Gamakichi.

Gamakichi: Hey Nexsah, I'm just here to do that annoying thing

Nexsah: Oh. Well go ahead

Gamakichi: Here I go. Nexsah doesn't own Naruto but he could because thats how cool he is.

Nexsah: Gee thanks Gamakichi, cough cough brownnose cough cough, that was way better than what cockatoo hair said about me

Gamakichi: Well your welcome and by the take care of that cough it could end up being serious, bye (Gamakichi leaves)

Nexsah: What a suck up, well anyway on to CHAPTER 5!

**CHAPTER 5**

**A MEMORABLE DAY**

ZZZZZZZZZ, "Naruto", zzzzzzz, "Naruto", zzzzzzz, "WAKE UP LOSER!"

"Huh, what. What time is it" Naruto asked

"Its 12:30" replied Sasuke, Naruto just blinked for couple seconds then after finally grasping what Sasuke said he let out a huge yell "WHAT 12:30, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF HERE THREE HOURS AGO!"

"Its not my fault you overslept" Sasuke said

"Yes it is, you could have woke me up"

"Just shut up and get you clothes on loser"

"Fine I will and stop calling me that for last time"

"No because I think its funny"

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and made a small smirk on his face "Because it pisses you off"

**15 minutes later**

"God even after I get you up it takes you fifteen minutes to get ready, man your such a slowpoke" Sasuke said with a sigh

"Shut up, at least we're out of that room"

"But we're not out of the hospital yet are we" Sasuke said being a smart ass

"You know I hate it when you start being a smar-" but stopped when he saw two gorgeous ladies standing in hall with the light from window shining on them

"You hate it when I'm being a what?" but then was elbow by Naruto as he said "Look over there its Sakura and Ino, ah man they look so hot especially when the sun is bouncing off of them" Sasuke looked where Naruto said the girls where and started blushing like wildfire when he saw Ino

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke squeked out "Hmn, what is it Sasuke?"

"I was wondering Naruto is that really Ino standing next to Sakura?"

"Uh yeah who else could it possibly be"

"Ino pig" Sakura yelled

"Billboard brow" replied Ino

'_Yep thats diffinently Ino' _Sasuke thought with Naruto standing with why do they do this everytime look.

"Hey Sakura, hey Ino" the two boys said in unison "Hey guys" the girls replied with blushing faces

"Hey Sakura you looked flushed, are you feeling okay?"

"_Man Naruto your oblivious atas ever aren't you" _Sasuke thought

"You know I think we should catch up on old times" Ino said, winking at Sakura

"Yeah me too" said Sasuke which in turn left everyone dumbfounded

"Really, you want too?" Ino asked

"Sure why not, its not like I have anything better to do" said Sasuke with a slight blush

_'Hell yeah I finally get a date with Sasuke' _Ino thought

"Well of coarse we're all going" stated Sakura making Ino give her a cold stare

"Yeah we'll all go for Ramen" said Naruto recieving sighs from the other three

**AT THE RAMEN STAND**

"I take pork flavor old man" said a smiling Naruto, "Veggie for me" said Sakura, "Beef" replied Sasuke, "And chicken for me" said Ino

**So 40 minutes went by and they all finished talking about the past and finished their meals**

**Sakura and Ino ate 2 bowls of ramen, Sasuke ate 5, and Naruto ate 10!! Dang I wonder where he puts it all**

"Man that was good, I'm soooo stuffed" Naruto stated "Well you did eat 10 bowls of ramen" replied Sasuke

"Can we not talk about food right now, I mean watching Naruto eat so much almost made me sick" said Ino

"How bout we work the food off with some hard core-" Sakura started say but was interrupted by Naruto, "TRAINING"after he said that he was hit over the head by Sakura, "No you idiot, I was going to say shopping, which is exactly what we're about to do. So how about it Ino"

"Nay, I think I going to go to the hotsprings"

"Oh, okay. How about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shook his head "No I think I'm going to go with Ino"

"Well alright then, lets go Naruto"

"But I want to go with them" Naruto whimpered "No your coming with me whether you like it or not" Sakura yelled

"Well see ya" Sasuke and Ino said in unison (Sasuke and Ino leave)

_'Man Sakura why do you have to be so mean and aggressive, is it because your on your period, no wait your always like this I guess your just a bitch' _Naruto thought because he didn't want to say it out loud because he feared for his life

'_Maybe I was a little to mean to Naruto, I mean I should have let him go with those two if didn't want to shop with' _Sakura thought **"Oh shut up already, you wanted him with you so you got him"IS said,**" I know but-" Sakura didn't get to finish when she was cut off, **"Just stop thinking about it, he's here and thats all that matters"**

"I guess your right" Sakura said, **_'Damn straight I'm right, spoiled little brat that takes everything for granted' Is thought_**, "What was that! Don't forget that we can read each other's thoughts, **" Oh yeah I forgot, sorry I'll let you go now"** and with that they severed the connection between them for awhile.

"Um Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked only to receive a "Hmn" from Sakura, "I mean you've just been standing there just looking at the same clothes not even moving"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said, "So should we get started Sakura?", "Whats the rush Naruto?", "I wanna hurry up and get to the hot springs

"Oh that's why, okay then we'll get this over with quickly" Sakura said "Ya, we finally get to relax" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs

**AT THE HOT SPRINGS WITH SASUKE AND INO**

**(WARNING LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT TURN BACK NOW)**

"Oh yeah we're finally here" Ino said and got smile out Sasuke "Oh Sasuke" "Hn, what is it?" Sasuke replied "That's the first time I've seen you smile" Ino said receiving a huge blush from Sasuke.

"Well you know Ino its not everyday you get to go to the hot springs with a beautiful woman" said Sasuke causing Ino to blush too. "Yeah yeah, you just probably want to see me naked" at this comment Sasuke's nose started to bleed and the bulge in his pants became quite visible. "Oh I see your big friend down there wants to see me naked" said Ino playfully

"Gah, Ino come on lets just stop talking about it and get in there already" said Sasuke now blushing ten shades of red. "Oh ho, you must want me really bad since your in such a hurry" Ino said as they entered causing Sasuke to bleed more out the nose.

"Come on Ino, we can't do anything here they seperate the boys and girls for that specific reason"

"Okay, well see ya when you get out" said Ino as they went their separate ways.

As Sasuke went into the hot spring he noticed that he was the only one here, "Hn, I guess nobody wants to relax today" said Sasuke as he plopped down into the water. "Come to think of it we didn't even have to pay and a the staff was smiling at me strangely, I wonder whats going on."

Then the door opened and out popped Ino, "Surprise my dear Sasuke" after Ino yelled that Sasuke opened his mouth and shouted angrily "What are you doing in here, your not supposed to be in here, this is the boys side, you have-" but stopped as he saw Ino throw off her towel, leaving her bare and naked causing Sasuke to blush madly.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke" said Ino as she got in the water and moved really close to the naked Sasuke. "Come on Ino we can't do anything, we'll get caught"

"Don't worry, I rented this place for the day and no one else will be here Sasuke"

"No one, but why would you do this Ino?"

"Isn't it obvious, I love you and I want you, I want you to take me" said Ino with a lovingly tone in her voice. "But we haven't even been on a date, don't you think your rushing it?" Sasuke asked "I know, but I can't stand it, I want you now and I know you want me." said Ino

"Yeah I guess your ri-" but was cut off by a long wet kiss from Ino. "right" Sasuke finished, "I'm sorry I just had too" pouted Ino but then was kissed back.

"Lets do it" whispered Sasuke

"Okay" replied Ino as she started to kiss down Sasuke's neck then sucking on his adams apple receiving several grunts from Sasuke. Then she started to kiss down his chest and playing with his happy trail. "Um Sasuke I think you need hop on the edge of the floor. "Why?" Sasuke asked "Because it would be hard to go down on you underthe water" Ino stated

"I guess your right" Sasuke said as he sat on the edge, spreading his legs allowing Ino to get comfortable. "Are you ready Sasuke" Ino asked as Sasuke nodded.

"Okay here I go" Ino said as she started to lick the tip of his member, "God, Ino it fills so good" replied Sasuke,"Just shut up please I need to concentrate." said Ino

So she continued her actions, and then took the whole thing in her throat and started to bob her head up and down receiving several moans out of Sasuke.

Then she took her hands cupped his balls and started squeezing them, she repeated these actions over and over until "Ino I'm gonna cum" that only made Ino go faster and then Sasuke finally reached his climax, drenching Ino in jizz. "Man, Sasuke you came alot" Ino said as she started to lick the cum off "And it tastes so good"

"Ino what do we do now?" Sasuke asked "Well I went down on you so now its your turn"

"Okay" replied Sasuke as he shoved his face into Ino's nub. Slurp slurp, Sasuke kept going receiving alot of pleasurable moans from Ino that made him go faster until "Oh fuck yeah" Ino screamed as she climaxed all over his face and down his throat, "Mmm tastey, you taste good too Ino"

"Sasuke can we fuck now?" Ino asked "Sure baby" Sasuke replied as Ino straddled him and Sasuke just started rubing his hard member on her nub

"Sasuke stop teasting me" pouted Ino "Okay" after started shoving it in slowly getting small whimpers from Ino "Are you okay Ino?"

"Yeah I'm fine just keep going" at this Sasuke reached her hymen and ripped through it making Ino scream but she was suddenly silenced by a long passionate kiss

While he was gently pushing inside her, he started to think of the future but Ino interrupted his thoughts "Sasuke its not hurting anymore can you go faster?"

"Sure" he replied and did as she asked, as their bodies smacked against eachother faster they felt theirselves almost at the end, screaming each other's name they climaxed together, mixing their juices.

"Sasuke now its my turn, lay down" he did as she asked and then she started ride him, "Ino ride me faster" she did as he commanded

Their thrusts were now echoing because their flesh was bouncing against one another so hard, sweet was flying and their bodies glistened as the sunlight shined on them.

Their breaths turned into pants as they reached their climax and yelled each others name.

As Ino got off and laid beside him, she said "that was awesome" and he replied "Yeah that was great and wait is that Naruto and Sakura up there"

"Oh my god it is, those pervs" After that comment the rose up in said "Did you like what you saw little pervs" in unison.

After that they got dressed and met the other two outside the hot spring. "So Sakura did you like seeing me and Sasuke fuck"

"No I didn't Ino I wasn't even paying attention to that"

"Then what were you doing"

"I was watching Naruto masterbate to you guys" Sakura said with a blush on her face, "Well , well so Naruto was masturbating to us huh" Sasuke said

"Yeah he was a Sakura was watching him probably playing with herself too." said Ino

"Sakura didn't do that" Naruto stated "She just popped up and saw me and hit me on head and threatened to rip my dick off"

"Actually I did" said Sakura "And Naruto lets tell them exactly what happend"

"Okay Sakura"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sakura now that we're done lets get to the hot springs"

"Just a minute I'm paying for everything"

"Well sorry I'm leaving, bye"

"What, no get back here" she said as she paid the man and started running after Naruto with all her stuff in hand"

Later at the hot springs

"What do you mean somebody rented the place out!" screamed Naruto

"I'm sorry but thats just the way it is, goodbye" and with that Naruto stormed out and head on to the roof of the building looking down into the open hot springs searching for Sasuke and Ino.

He finally saw them and what he saw would stay with him forever, the two them were naked and wailing awasy on each other.

Naruto finally thought in his mind '_Man this is so wrong watching them but I can't help it and I'm so hard now, I think I better release myself before they spot me'_

But little did he know he was being watched by Sakura, and when he pulled his pants down reveiling his hard member Sakura almost screamed.

Now gasping she saw Naruto start to hammer down on his member which made her blush like crazy '_Naruto stop your making me wet'_she thought to herself as she started to finger her wet nub under her soaked panties. This continued for ten mor minutes until both of them climaxed all over theirselves.

After that Sakura walked behind Naruto and hit him and started cussing him liked crazy and only stopped at the comment Sasuke said and both of them started blushing.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Thats how it happend" said Sakura

"What you were watching me." replied Naruto

"Well you watched us Naruto"

"Yeah Ino is right you pervy loser" said Sasuke causing Naruto to choke

**15 minutes later**

"Well now that we got that all straightened out, Sakura something has been bugging me alot lately"

"What is it"

"Well remember what said earlier about you had to tell me something bad"

"Oh that, well you need to talk to Tsunade about that and I'll go with you"

"Oh okay, but what about you two, Ino..Sasuke."

"I can't, I have to get home" said Ino "And bye Sasuke I love you" gives Sasuke a kiss

"Okay bye" replied Sakura (Ino leaves)

"What about you Sasuke" Naruto asks

"Sure thing"

"The lets go everybody" Naruto yelled cheerfully unaware of how bad the news was.

Then they all headed off to the Hokage's office.

**Well god almighty that chapter was long (for me anyway)**

**And I am so sorry if the lemon scene sucked but I'm not good at things like that.**

**By the way thanks for the reviews**

**The next time I'm writing a special, it has nothing to do with the story but at least I get a break from the story and in the special I'll ask you guys questions**

**I'll also ask advise and have a vote poll on what happens next.**

**NOW A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6**

DAMN IT PERVY SAGE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE, WHY!! Screamed a furious and devasted Naruto "I'LL KILL THEM I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM" Naruto screamed again with tears rolling out of his eyes.

Rushing through the forest Naruto screamed and screamed again with red chakra pouring "DAMN THE AKAKSUKI" Naruto would have kept going but was stopped by four people and those people were Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Kakashi.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Naruto and lunged at the four, while charging up a massive rasengan "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

**WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW**

**PEACE HO!**

**NEXSAH OUT**


	6. Naruto Special

**Nexsah: Hey everybody I'm back, but I don't know how long.**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Nexsah: My computer is really scaring me**

**Naruto: Why**

**Nexsah: Because remember when I said it had cracks inside it from me hitting the back a while back and the color started lecking out**

**Naruto: Yeah, what about it**

**Nexsah: Its even worse now "pouts"**

**Naruto: Oh man I feel for the guy, but still its your own fault, you shouldn't have hit it and you really need to learn how to control your temper**

**Nexsah: Says the boy who gets mad at people who uses his friend that betrayed him**

**Naruto: Shut up, anyway if anybody can tell him where to fix it please do.**

**Nexsah: Well lets get on with it "stops crying"**

**Naruto: Finally, oh and todays that special isn't it**

**Nexsah: Yeah it is**

**Naruto: Okay lets tell them exactly what it is**

**Nexsah: Alright! A special is something I will do to get away from the story every ounce in a while and this is 1 of 5**

**Naruto: What your going to have 5 in a row**

**Nexsah: No! One every six chapters**

**Naruto: Woa, how long are you planning on making this story**

**Nexsah: Long, now Naruto will you please tell them what a special is**

**Naruto: Okay, this is where we do little show/videogame skits featuring me and my friends "example ff7" there are 5 skits in all and after every 5 we ask you 2 questions about what should happen in the story. Like in every questions you pick A B C D, and if you don't like the choices, submit a review with your own idea and whatever gets the most votes wins.**

**Nexsah: Dang that was long, oh and thanks for the reviews you guys have already sent me, don't forget that this is an open story meaning I will take anybodies ideas and hopefully use it in my story while maintaining my main idea of the story "example if anybody sends me something, like somebody should die, I may or may not take it, depending on the person you are talking about "example Iruka he is not really important enough in this story so he can die" "Another example Sasuke he can't die in this because "spoiler" he dies in the sequel"**

**Naruto: Okay I'll do the disclaimer then, Nexsah does not own Me or any of these movies/games/shows your about to see me and my friends in so see ya. "Naruto leaves"**

**Nexsah: Okay onto the show**

300

Kushina: Councilman Kakashi, you find yourself needed for once

Kakashi: "snickers" My king and queen I was just entertaining your guest

Minato: I'm sure "Persian tries to speak" before you speak Persian, know that your in Sparta. Everyone even the king's messenger is held accountable for his voice. Now what message do you bring?

Kabuto: Earth and Water

Minato: "sniffs" You walked all the way from Persia for earth and water

Kushina: Do not be coy or stupid Persian, you can afford neither in Sparta

Kabuto: What makes this woman think she can speak amoungst men?

Kushina: Because only Spartan women give birth to real men.

Minato: Let us walk to cool are tongs

Kabuto: If you value your lives over your country's annihilation listen carefully Minato, Orochimaru conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He leads an army so massive it shakes the ground with its march, so vast it drinks the rivers dry, all the god king Orochimaru requires is this, a simple offering of earth and water, a token of Sparta's submission to the will of Orochimaru.

Minato: Submission, now thats a bit of a problem, now rumour has it that the Athenians have already turned you down and if those philosophers and a boylovers if that kind of nerve then...

Kakashi: We must be diplomatic

Minato: And of coarse Spartans have their reputation to consider

Kabuto: Choose your next words carefully Minato for they could be your last as king

Minato: "Draws his sword"

Kabuto: Madman your a MADMAN

Minato: Earth and water well you'll find plenty of both down there "points to pit"

Kabuto: No man, Persian or Greek, no man threatens a messenger

Minato: You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps, you insult my queen, you threaten my people with slavery and death, oh I've chosen my words carefully Persian maybe you should've done the same.

Kabuto: This is blasphemy, this is madness!

Minato: "looks back at his queen" Madness. THIS IS SPARTA! "kicks Kabuto in the pit"

Kabuto: AHHHHHH!

Mortal Kombat

Pein: Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you.

Naruto: No you'll fight me, I am Naruto Uzumaki, decendant of Minato Namikaze, I challenge you to mortal kombat, do you accept or yield?

Pein: I accept, leave us, I will take care of this impudent mortal myself

"mortal kombat theme plays"

Naruto: Ahhhh, Pein: Ahhhh

Dude Where's My Car

Kiba: Oh dude, Neji you got a tatoo

Neji: So do you man

Kiba: Ok what does mine say

Neji: Sweet, what about mine

Kiba: Dude, what does mine say

Neji: Sweet, what about mine

Kiba: Duude, what does mine say

Neji: SWEeta, WHAT ABOUT MINE

Kiba: DUUUDE, WHAT DOES MINE SAY

Neji: SWEEETTT!

"They both start fighting"

Iruka: STOP! Your tatoo says dude and your tatoo says sweet

Advent Children

Pein: Tell me Naruto what do you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away from you

"Naruto swings his giant sword causing Pein to jump away"

Naruto: I pity you, you just don't get it at all

"Pein rushes towards him and Naruto nocks Pein into the air then jumped after him"

Naruto: There's not a thing I don't cherish

"Then he swings his sword causing it to split into 10 different ones"

Pein: Ahh

"Naruto grabs a sword as he runs past Pein slashing him and repeated this action several times and then jumps back down and all his swords follow"

Pein: Gahh

Naruto: Stay where you belong, in my memories

Pein: I will never be a memory

"Then Pein faded away"

American Wedding

Sasuke: You know maybe you should just use your napkin

Ino: My napkin?

" She is now confused"

Sasuke: What, you got the ring" he whispered in the phone" Okay I'll see you here

Ino: I think I know what your going to ask me

Sasuke: YOU DO?

Ino: Its okay I don't have to use my napkin, I got my own techniques

"She disappears under the table"

Sasuke: Wait what are you doing "zip" Wha! " She starts sucking " Oh god, Ino oh Ino come on I think you should stop, okay keep going!

**Nexsah: Okay thats it for the skits, sorry they're so short but I'm tired. And now for the questions**

**Q1: What should Naruto do to Sakura when he encounters her and the other 3 in the forest when he is upset over Jiraiya**

**A. RAPE HER**

**B. BEAT HER INTO A 2 MONTH COMMA**

**C. RUN AWAY**

**D. KID NAP HER**

**Q2: What should Sasuke look like in CURSE MARK LEVEL 3 "MADE IT UP"**

**A. FOUR WINGS, LONGER HAIR, LONG CLAWS, AND NEW LEVEL OF SHARINGAN**

**B. NO HAIR, ONE WING, AND EXPLOSIVE CHIDORI BLAST**

**C. A BIG MUTANT FREAK**

**D. A GIANT BLUE SNAKE**

**THATS ALL FOR NOW SEE NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 6 "TECHNICALLY 5 SINCE THE FIRST ONE IS AN AUTHORS NOTE" NAME OF NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRUTH**

**AND REMEMBER IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE CHOICES, SUBMIT YOUR OWN THROUGH YOUR REVIEW PLEASE, I LIKE OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS BECAUSE THEY HELP AND ITS INTERESTING WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK, SO SEE YA**

**PEACE HO!**

**NEXSAH OUT!**


	7. The Truth

Nexsah: Hey guys I'm back "Sakura enters" Oh hey Sakura

Sakura: Hey Nexsah "glares at me"

Nexsah: Why are you glaring at me, are you mad at me?

Sakura: I hate you!

Nexsah: Why?

Sakura: Because of what you make Naruto do to me in this chapter, you sick son of a bitch

Nexsah: Sorry thats just how the story goes

Sakura: WELL I DON'T LIKE IT "Hits me on the head and leaves"

Nexsah: Ouch, that fuckin hurt "Kakashi enters"

Kakashi: Well you deserve it little perv

Nexsah: Hey I wouldn't talk if I were you, mister I can't stop reading make out paradise

Kakashi: Thats a book full of love!

Nexsah: Just shut up and do what you do

Kakashi: No do it yourself "leaves"

Nexsah: Fine, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, Now that is done here is chapter 6

**THE TRUTH**

**VILLAGE STREETS**

"Hey Sakura"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Um, what is so bad that Granny has to tell me and you can't"

"You'll find out when you get there so no more questions, got it!" she said while raising her fist

"Okay Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"What is Sakura?"

"Can you leave me and Naruto alone for a minute?"

"Sure thing, I'll go on ahead to the Hokage's office" (Sasuke leaves)

"Why did you want Sasuke to leave Sakura?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with you"

"WHAAAT!"

he he " Well you seem excited"

"Duh! Because you've never said to me before"

"You shouldn't be surprised since I told you earlier today that I was masturbating to you"

"I thought you were just making fun of me for doing that to Sasuke and Ino"

(Hits him over the head) "No you idiot I really was or I wouldn't have said it"

"But why would you even say it thats not like you at all"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well your not usually a perv, but I do remember that one time when Konohamaru did a boy on boy version of the sexy jutsu and you nearly passed out"

"Don't bring that up please, anyway get to the point"

"You just don't usually do stuff like that especially to me and if you did it to anyone it would be Sasuke"

"No I wouldn't do it to Sasuke cause I don't love him anymore, I love you"

"Well you could have been doing it to Sas...wait what did you say?"

"I love you Naruto" (Naruto starts to blush 10 shades of red)

"No you can't possibly mean tha" but was cut off by a kiss from Sakura, Naruto just stood there with a stupid look on his face until he felt Sakura's tongue begging for entrance, he closed his eyes and let her in, starting a fierce dual between their tongues, "Mmm, Naruto" she moaned in his mouth.

Just then Naruto broke the kiss "Sakura I think we should stop"

"No, I want to comfort you"

"But we're out in the open. Hey wait what do you mean comfort me?" he said with concerned look on his face

"Well what Tsunade has to tell you will devastate you"

"What is it"

"I can't tell you all I can say is that you'll get mad, you'll cry, and you'll probably try to leave the village looking for revenge, but no matter what just know that you have people here that care for you, that love you, and you got me, the girl who wants to spend the rest of her life with you"

sob...sob...sob "Why. Why are you saying this Sakura?"

"Because its true"

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me"

"Yes I do because I really love from the depths of my heart"

(Naruto gasps) "AHHHHH! GODDAMMIT WHY DO YOU FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT ME!"

"Because your always there for me more than anyone else and you understand me"

"But you love Sasuke"

"No that was puppy love"

"And this isn't? Huh Sakura huh! You've never felt this way about me before so why now"sob...sob"There's no way you love me" (slap) "Ouch"

"Thats what you get" she said then gave him a hug, "I love you and I know you love me"

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"So that's what happend" said Kakashi

"Yes, it seems he died at the hands of the Akatsuki leader" replied Tsunade"

"That's going to devastate Naruto" said Sasuke

"Yes it is. Shizune"

"Yes what is it Tsunade"

"Go get Yamato and Sai"

"Alright"

"GO!"

"Eeek, okay" (Shizune leaves)

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA**

"So are you better now"

"Yeah Sakura I am"

"Good then lets get going"

**10 MINUTES LATER**

(Naruto and Sakura enters the room)

"Master, I brought him"

"What the hell took you so long Sakura"

"I was talking to him"

"Enough, now what is the bad news Tsunade?" Naruto said with a serious look on his face

"Since when do you call me by my name"

"Just tell me"

"Fine" Tsunad snorted "Well its about Jiraiya"

"What about him?"

"He was on a mission to find the leader of the Akatsuki"

"And"

"What I'm about to say is very hard for me"

"Spit it out" after he said that everybody looked at him because of how rude and demanding he was being

"Don't ever try to boss me you little brat"

"Your stalling, just hurry up and tell me"

"What did I just say Naruto"

"The only thing that I care about that comes out of your mouth right now is about Jiraiya"

"Well your being blunt aren't you"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" he yelled surprising everyon

"Naruto you don't talk to her like that"

"Shut up Sakura" he said causing Sakura to start crying

"Now see what you did, she crying and its going to take me forever to get her to stop, really nice going loser" said Sasuke

"You shut up too Sasuke"

"ENOUGH" screamed Tsunade "Naruto! Jiraiya is dead'

"Oh is that all" everybody was stunned at this comment and how cold his voice was

"IS THAT ALL, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, HE TOOK YOU IN GAVE YOU A HOME AND TRAINED YOU, AND THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" screamed Tsunade

"Naruto she's right how could you say that" said Sakura (not crying anymore)

"Just shut up" Naruto said as he jumped out the window

"Follow him"

"Hai" and everybody except Tsunade left the room

"Why would he say that?" Tsunade said as she broke down and started crying

**5 MINUTE LATER**

"Hey guys, I found him"

"Really where is he Sakura" asked Kakashi

"On top of his house"

"Well isn't that obvious" stated Sasuke

"What do you guys want"

"Don't even start to act like that again, if you didn't want us to find you, youwould have hidden somewhere else" said Sakura

"You may be right about that"

"Naruto I know you didn't mean what you said back there"

"Kakashi's right you would never say that about him" said Sakura "What do you think Sasuke?"

"I don't have nothing to say except yet it out Naruto"

"Let what out Sasuke"

"I know you want to cry"

"Your wrong Sasuke"

"Hey Sasuke"

"What is it Sakura"

"Can you and Kakashi sensei leave us alone for a minute"

"Okay, lets go" (Sasuke leaves)

"Are you sure Sakura"

"Yes Kakashi, I'm sure"

"Okay" (Kakashi leaves)

"Are you going to tell me you love me again"

"No, even though I do"

"Then what is it"

"Sasuke is right, you need to let it ou"

"Shut up"

"No, just let it out"

"NO! Just shut up"

"Naruto"

sob..sob"Goddammit, see what you did"

"That's good let it out, let it all out" (Sakura goes over and kisses him"

"Sakura"

shhhh "Just let me kiss you"

(This goes on for 5 minutes)

"I'll kill them"

"Huh, kill who?"

"THE AKATSUKI" Naruto yelled as red chakra began to form

"Calm down, calm down, Naruto calm" she said as she grabbed him

"NO" he yelled as he flung her off him

"Naruto" but she was too late as he rushed into the forest

"Sakura what happend"

"Sasuke, Naruto left and the Kyuubi is taking over"

"Kakashi lets go"

"Wait, your not going with out me"

"Sakura, alright I guess you can come" said Kakashi

"You know you give in to easy"

"Be quiet Sasuke, she would have come anyway" replied Kakashi

The three rushed throught the forest when they see Ino

"Ino" yelled Sasuke

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi sensei"

"What are you doing here"

"Well Sasuke, I was following Naruto"

"We don't have time for this we have to go now" yelled Sakura

**IN THE FOREST 15 MINUTES LATER**

"AARGHH" yelled Naruto "I'll kill them" he roared again as rushed from tree top too tree top, he would have kept going but was stopped by four figures

"Naruto" the two girls said in unison

"Stop right there Naruto" said Sasuke while Kakashi remained silent

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" roared Naruto whose voice is now exactly like the Kyuubi's

"Naruto calm down" said Kakashi

Naruto just stood there eyeing his opponents

"Naruto, don't let the Kyuubi control you"

"Sakura its useless we have to knock him out"

"But Sasuke"

"No buts" Sasuke said as he lunged towards Naruto

"Sasuke no" yelled Sakura while Ino stood there

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he was about to attack but Naruto quicksteppedand did a roundhouse into Sasuke's head, sending him flying

"No Sasuke" Inoyelled and started crying but didn't last long because Naruto charged up a massive **Rasengan** and lunged towards them

"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS" he yelled as he slammed the ball of chakra into the ground sending the three flying but they were caught by birds before they hit the ground

"Birds" Sakura said

"Its Sai" Kakashi replied as they looked up and saw him

"Sai" yelled Sakura

"Sakura check on Ino I think she's unconscious"

"Hai" said Sakura as she moved towards Ino picking her up off the ink bird and placing her on the ground and checked her "Yeah you were right Sai she is unconscious"

"Yamato seal him" said Sai

"Yeah I will but you need to hold him"

"Hai" he said as he sent his ink animals to hold Naruto and they did even though some of them were destroyed

"AARRGH, FUCKERS, CUNTFACES, BITCHES, COCKSUCKERS" yelled the Kyuubi container

"Here it goes" Yamato said as he did the ritual "Its done" he said as Naruto started to fall but stopped "What" screamed Yamato as he was sent flying by Naruto's fist

"How is that possible" said Kakashi as he watche Naruto shoot a blast of chakra towards Sai, knocking him out of the sky.

"Sai" Sakura said as she jumped and caught him

"HAHAHA" Kyuubi Naruto laughed as he lunged towards Sakura, "NOW DIE PINKY" he yelled as he sent his fist into her stomach sending her into a tree, he was going to continue but Kakashi stood in his way

"I can't let you go any farther with this"

"HA, YOU CAN'T STOP ME" he said as he quickstepped behind Kakashi and hit him in the back of the head "NOW WHERE WAS I, OH YES, PINKY"

"Please Naruto wake up"

"HE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW"

"Bring him back you monster"

"HOW ABOUT NO" the creature growled as he straddled her

"No what are doing" asked Sakura

"I GOING TO POP YOUR CHERRY"

"Pop my, no you can't I'm waiting for Naruto"

"I AM NARUTO"

"No your not" after she said this she was hit 3 times "Gah, please stop"

"STOP ME YOURSELF"

"Fine I will" she said as she pumped her fist full of chakra and swung but was stopped as he grabbed it and forced it down along with the other one.

"NOW YOUR MINE"

"No please"

"YES I GONNA" he didn't get to finish as he felt himself being put back in his cage, after that he turned around and saw who was "BLASTED UCHIHA, I HATE YOU"

"Sasuke" said a now relieved Sakura

"Your going back Kyuubi" Sasuke said

"MAYBE, BUT NOT BEFORE I TAKE SOMETHING FIRST" he said as he turned back to Sakura and rose his fist "NOW DIE PINKY"

"Nooo!" yelled Sakura but was helpless as he hit her "as hard as he could at the moment" in her head knocking her out cold

"You bastard go back" yelled Sasuke as he sent the "now laughing" Kyuubi back into Naruto's body as Naruto just fell to the ground

"Damn, fucking Kyuubi" said Sasuke as Yamato approached

"You know why didn't you just do that to begin with"

"Shut up Yamato, it doesn't matter now, all that matters now is getting everybody to the hospital

"Your right, **Wood clone jutsu"**he yelled creating 5 clones "You guys pick up everbody and lets go" he said as Sasuke collapsed "Looks like I'll have to carry him"

"Alright lets go" Yamato said as he and his clones rushed to the hospital carrying the injured

**WELL THATS IT, SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOMETIME THIS WEEK**

**SO I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER**

**NEXT TIME- _REGRET_**

**NEXSAH OUT**


	8. Regret PT 1

**Nexsah: Ya, the next chapter is here**

**Naruto: Yeah finally, I've been really wanting to see what happens next**

**Nexsah: This one is going to be short though**

**Naruto: Why**

**Nexsah: Because I'm starting another story today too**

**Naruto: What it is about**

**Nexsah: Kingdom hearts**

**Naruto: Ah, man why**

**Nexsah: Because I want to and don't worry your in it**

**Naruto: Really thats awesome, but wait your not going to discontinue this one are you**

**Nexsah: Nah, I continue it**

**Naruto: Thats awesome**

**Nexsah: Just do the disclaimer please**

**Naruto: Okay! Nexsah doesn't own Naruto**

**Nexsah: Lets get started**

**_CHAPTER 7 _**

**_REGRET_**

**"Kit, wake up kit"**

"Huh, who's there"

**"It's me, your favorite fox"**

"Huh, what do you want fluffy"

**"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT"**

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it"

**"I swear, if I was outside this cage I would destroy you"**

"Yeah big talk fluffy"

"Naruto" a strange voice called from down deep in the corridors of his mind

"Someone's calling me"

**"Don't go kit, there's no telling what's down deep in the crevasses of your mind"**

"Shut up you stupid fox" Naruto said as he went further down into his mind

"Naruto" the voice came again "Naruto" said another voice that sounded like a woman

"Who's there" he asked over and over again until he reached this dome like room

"Hello my son" a tall blonde man said

"My son? What do you mean my son? And what are you doing inside my head?"

"Well answer your question's in a minute, but first let me take a look at my baby boy" said a brown haire woman on the verge of tears

"Mom?" Naruto asked as the room lit up to revealed Naruto's parents

"How are you doing" Minato asked

"Confused"

"Why are you confused" asked Minato "Well dad, its not everyday you see your parents inside your mind" Naruto stated

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I know I'm right, dad"

"Hey don't be a smarty, wait you just called me dad"

"Well yeah, you are my dad"

"I know I just thought you would be mad at me for imprisoning the Kyuubi inside you and leaving you all alone"

"Well now that you mention it, YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME"

"Well that was a delayed reaction, wasn't baby"

"Yeah it was Kushina, I guess he is mad at me"

"Oh hell yeah, you bit" Naruto didn't get to finish when he was hit in the head by his mom, "Shut up, I won't hear such language from my son"

"But mommy" Naruto whimpered

"How come he loves you but hates me, Kushina?"

"Well because I didn't leave him by choice, I died giving birth to him"

"I didn't have a choice either, I had to defend the village"

(The arguing goes on for at least half an hour"

"Mom, dad" the two stop arguing to look over at their son, "Are you guys going to tell me why your in my head"

"Well I guess we can" the two said in unison

"Minato how about you start" said Kushina

"Yes dear, okay how about I start by telling you--

**Nexsah: Wow a cliffy**

**Naruto: Dammit Nexsah, why did you make it so short**

**Nexsah: Because I'm about to head for my dads and I need enough time to write the first chapter for my other story**

**Naruto: Just do it there**

**Nexsah: He doesn't have internet**

**Naruto: That sucks**

**Nexsah: Yeah I know, but look on the bright side, this chapter wasn't all that short**

**Naruto: Are you blind it not even a thousand words**

**Nexsah: I know but its only the first part of the chapter**

**Naruto: You mean your breaking this chapter down into parts**

**Nexsah: Yeah, but just two and the second will be over two thousand words I guarantee it**

**Naruto: Okay can you give me a preview**

**Nexsah: No but I will tell you Naruto that you'll need mind soap after what you learn in the second half**

**Naruto: Mind soap?**

**Nexsah: Trust me**

**Naruto: But**

**Nexsah: Just trust me**

**WELL THATS ALL FOLKS**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND HALF OF CHAPTER 7 REGRET**

**PEACE HO-NEXSAH OUT**


	9. note

**Okay guys, I know its been along time since I wrote anything mainly because of summer and school**

**Im a Junior in highschool now, work is hard as hell**

**But I promise I write the next chapter soon**

**Goodbye**


End file.
